The present invention is directed to a method of supplying power to multiple electronic devices that are grouped within a specific space and thereby removing the clutter of having external power supplies within a fixed space.
The inventor of the present invention is an automation engineer that is contracted to setup, design and implement home or commercial automation systems.
During the course of the implementation of the automation systems he encountered the problem of not having enough outlet space to attach external power supplies nor the space to accommodate the power supplies. In addition, power plug adapters of electronic devices are not standard in size and sometimes occupy multiple plug spaces of power strips or power outlets thereby minimizing the amount devices that can be connected within a specific space.
To solve the aforementioned problem, the inventor realized that he needed a universal power supply that could be manipulated to accept multiple DC electronic devices within a fixed space.
In his experience in the industry he realized that if he were to use block connectors to attach to a universal power supply, that he could maximize the amount of electronic devices that could be connected to a single universal power supply within a fixed space. Ideally, he realized that if he had a universal powers supply that had at least 20 power outlet, that could be manually adjusted, that he could eliminate the clutter of having multiple DC power supplies within a fixed space.
Since there is no set standard in the operating voltage or plug type of electronic devices, due to their design, the inventor realized that he could not plug in the electronic devices to a set power supply, so he had to create a manner or method of connecting the devices to a universal power supply. To do this he realized that he had to cut the power supply cords that are supplied with existing electronic devices and modify them so that they could attach to the universal power supply of the present invention.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need of using a multiport power supply to supply power to multiple DC electronic devices that are grouped within a specific space and its method of use.